Lavender Town Syndrome Two: You Can (Not) Advance
by Paku159
Summary: The God of Knowledge Ganesha says goodbye to Norito Pakuri as he fades to oblivion with all of his classmates to a new world. Ganesha, who doesn't understand the Syndrome, wants answers as to why Norito and the other who have already died are going through this. He throws away his safety in order to be Eien Heiwa and find the secrets of Lavender Town Syndrome... (SYOC CLOSED)
1. Chapter 1

I do not understand the 'Lavender Town Syndrome'. I am the god of Knowledge so why? Why do I not know the power of the Lavender Town Syndrome? I am one who has created infinite universes and I who has made day and night and has helped in the creation of people... So why? Why do I not understand the syndrome? I am to understand... I want to understand!

What is the Lavender Town Syndrome?

I will join the Hope's Peak Academy and find the truth behind the Lavender Town Syndrome! Why was Pakuri Norito so happy when he found his classmates? How does he remember everything that has happened after the coma? I do not understand!

I will become Eien Heiwa, the eternity of peace; the Super High School Level Scholar, and find out this secret! I will go on even if it costs me my godly life...!

* * *

The form for this is exactly the same as the one for the previous LTS this will answer the questions of the first and the actual truth behind LTS

(0/6) Boys

(0/7) Girls


	2. In Which He is the Answer

In the skies there is an interstellar building which lies upon the stars, this is where you will find me. Do you not believe me, reader? The pinkish purple shades that lace in with the dark space around it ensnared all that come to see it in a trance. This is where school is to be held, this is where murder will happen. This is how I'll find the Lavender Town Syndrome.

"I am Ganesha," I say to you as I walk over to one of the windows and stare and the luminous light of the stars... The gas that it is looking like a beautiful gem. "I am to be referred to as Eien Heiwa here. I do not understand that in which is the Lavender Town Syndrome. This will be my last time talking to you... The you who reads this will come to hear me later the reports of this forboding Syndrome. Good bye reader. I love humans that is why when I become a more 'human' God then please wait for me, for our lips to interlock. Wait for me for that one touch of pleasure. Let me understand you more through the sensations."

Super High School Level Scholar: Eien 'Ganesha' Heiwa

I walk over to the steel door and open it using human-like means. It's rare for me to do this but I want to be as human as possible... As human. A human correct? I push the steel door with light force to the soothing blue room.

I smiled my usual pleasant smile to two possible candidates of Lavender Town Syndrome who now sit near a small round circle, close to the clear view of the stars. I was curious as to how the stars and skies appeal to one like so. I then figured out that the appeal is to the connection of bias media and the rare and untouchable sight is very intriguing to the human's mind. The way humans think of this as beautiful and rare surprises me and makes me love them more.

That is besides the point I am trying to make. A boy and girl sit together with two drinks on the table, a cup of juice and a chocolate smoothie I could tell.

"Kanon! Kanon Kanon! Kanon~ Guess what?" The girl said my name incorrectly as she took a sip of her smoothie. "I finally got to hang out with Satoshi!"

Super High School Level Youtuber: Yuni Suukoi

Yuni had already done her cheers and such when Satoshi interjected.

"His name is Eien, not Kanon. Say it correctly," his harsh tone of voice being stifled by his stoic, uncaring tone. "You have asked me to meet you here for a reason. Now what is it?"

Super High School Level Loan Shark: Satoshi Inoue

Yuni looked over to the stars and then to her drink for 5 seconds and then to me. Her large eyes stared at me with the blue contacts ready to fall off. She wanted a reason to look at me and not feel the tension between her and Satoshi. I sighed like a normal human would and said, "Satoshi, please treat her gently."

Satoshi glared at me with his snake like eyes. It was obvious that he didn't care, that in fact he was wasting his time and he hated it. I know it because I am Ganesha and I have learned about these emotions, I can just see it in his eyes in an incorrigible sense. I interlocked my eyes with his dark irises in order for him to let his guard down.

"You have no reason for meeting me here do you?" Satoshi asked with a hint of anger in his voice as he glared at Yuni, her smile degrading into a sadden look.

"Well..." Yuni looked down at the ground, twirling her fingers.

As Yuni was thinking up and excuse for their encounter Satoshi places his hands upon the small plastic table, the slamming noise it made frighten Yuni to the point where she almost realistically jumped from her seat.

"I'm leaving," he said to her as he walks away in annoyance and anger.

Yuni got up and that pained look on her face says that she just wanted to talk to him. I believe that people would rather pity her poor attempt at trying to make any contact with him. I do love Satoshi and I do love Yuni but still I think that the situation is too much for the duo to handle.

"What's up with Satoshi?" Hikaru says her words as she enters the room. "Yuni did you do something to him?"

Super High School Level Electrician: Hikaru Yunokawa

Despite the way the words form themselves Hikaru has a smirk on her face as her arms crossed just below her bosom. After she does this however, two of our other students walk in.

"A-are y-you t-two g-g-going to i-investigate...?" Purutan asked, holding onto his Nintendo DS.

Super High School Level Pokemon Trainer: Purutan Bluru

"We were told to investigate the school by Record. Remember Hikaru?" Mutsuko said as she points her thumb to the hallway.

Super High School Level Strategist: Mutsuko Koga

"Oh my gosh! Sorry about that!" Yuni grabs her chocolate smoothie and looks at me. "Aren't you going Eien?"

I nodded and said, "In a little bit."

Yuni nods in acknowledgement and runs past Hikaru, Purutan, and Mutsuko. When she turned in the hallway however she 'bumped' into another student. This caused her smoothie to dislocate out of her hand and fall upon the student's head.

"I'm so sorry!" Yuni said as she grabs a handkerchief and furiously wipes down the student's head. "Let me clean it!"

With one gentle sweep of the hand Yuni stops wiping and stares at her instead.

"It's fine it's fine," Asuka says in a quiet but in a way empty voice. "I'll wipe it off."

Super High School Level Writer: Asuka Amayura

As she removes the plastic cup from her head Purutan turns his body around and runs up to her in the form of a hug.

"Asuka!" Purutan said, clinging on to her like a child. "Will you investigate with us?"

Asuka looked up at him.

"Yes," she said formally. "Don't worry about it."

Purutan smiled a childish smile as he releases her from his arms.

Trying to think up thoughts that a human would say, I eventually produced the question 'Where would you like to investigate first?'. This question seems to be crucial seeing as though everyone will just run around in an unorganized pattern.

"Where is everybody going first?" Hitori walked into the room and asked everybody a question similar in definition as mine.

Hitori gave a caring look to all of us and patiently waited for all of us to answer.

Hitori, it is him that I am interested in most. The one with the closest relation to Norito Pakuri. The one with the answers, the one who has not yet attained what Norito has attained. The believed Lavender Town Syndrome creator and the believed Rune exhaust Hitori Tokishima.

Super High School Level Spy: Hitori Tokishima

...

Crappy as the first one ^^' thanks to all who entered but I still have spots open!

(2/6) Boys

(4/8) Girls

Poll open! Check it out on my page!


	3. Dead End

The Star Shine cafe was where we were at. I was wondering what that place was and now I have my answer. We are to leave now, this whole group and I, to the 'Blue Marked Path' that Record has planned for us. I saw Hitori's eyes light up in anticipation as we walked down the darken hallway. From what I can tell, Purutan was holding onto Asuka as the rest of us traveled with only a single flashlight which Hilary found on the floor.

I wanted to open up my 'third eye', a mouse known as Paramartha, and leave but I know I can't. So, the rest of us continue walking with Yuni doing the occasional trip. Finally, I begin to remember.

"Where is Satoshi?" I ask, with a calmness in my voice.

"Satocchi left remember?" Yuni said.

"Shouldn't he be here with us?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes," Hitori replies.

When Hitori said that we heard a painfully sharp screech. I tried to cover up my ears but that scream...

"That must be Angelique," Hikaru said. "I'll go ahead! The sound came from this way!"

"But it's dangerous!" Purutan said as he reached his hand out to her, the flashlight flickering as he does so.

"Yeah, that's why I gotta check! When the power's out you gotta check the fuse box just in case it's been messed with, you can't just sit around and do nothing!" Hikaru said with a cool smile and ran off ahead.

"Hikaru..." Purutan whispered looking down with a melancholy look.

"She'll be fine," Asuka said calmly. "We just need to follow her."

"How can she run without a flashlight? Does she have night vision?" Yuni asked. "So cool! So cool! I want night vision!"

With that Yuni ran off into the darkness of the hallway.

"Wait! You don't have night vision, you're going to hurt yourself!" Mutsuko shouted.

I thought that Mutstuko was going to chase after her, which she did but a bright blue light stopped her. A mechanical robot-like hand twice the size of a human leg stretched out of the black veil as the flashlight went out on us. The controller of the hand being to glow in the shimmering blue light as well, the being know as Record revealed.

"I see you have taken the Blue Marked Path," his voice like a diamond, sharp, beautiful, and strong.

I replied for everybody else with a nod.

"Excuse me," Asuka said. "Is there a reason for you being here?"

Record nodded and said, "It's funny... This path is the safe path and almost everybody took it..."

The red crystal on his bare chest laid signaling the demise of someone close at hand, or this is what he said.

"Satoshi... Took the Dead End path..."

...

Haha! Thought this was going to be a normal Dangan Romps SYOC? LOL Nope! This came from me so you should have saw this coming (or not).

Record, like Paars comes from the game Fantasica and is a monster unit used for protection of Luna (the game's currency) and valuable artifacts. Just a little did you know...

Boys (5/6)

Girls (5/7)


	4. And Such and So is My Life

"The... Dead End path?" Mutsuko asked. "You never said there was a Dead End path, only two different paths for exploring!"

Record nodded.

"I never said... That they were both... Safe... You were... Supposed to pick... The safe road..."

"Satoshi..." Purutan mumbled his name in sadness.

"Another dead body huh?" Asuka asked, looking back to the entrance.

"We... Have to save Satoshi!" Purutan said.

"But doesn't that make this whole game pointless?" Hitori asked. "We're supposed to find each of our 'Future Diaries' and kill each other. Then a trial is set for each diary user... Right? If that's the case then why save him?"

Purutan looked at Hitori with whatever hope he had left in him and said, "We don't need to play this game! We just have to get out of here!"

Hitori looked down.

"Hey! Look who I found!" Hikaru's voice echoed in the dark hallway, catching our attention.

Hikaru had appeared from the darkness with three different people behind her, a flash light in hand. She smiled her usual smile as she walked over to all of us, handing everybody a cell phone. Once she did everybody became rapturous and petrified. We found our 'diaries' now this game can start...

"I can't believe you thought I was trying to do THAT to you!" Francois's voice could be heard from the darkness and the chatter behind me. He walked forward in what can be considered more or less, a strut.

Super High School Level Romantic: Francois Bella

"I'm sorry but you did touch me there..." Mashiro whispered in a shy voice, shaking. She was right behind Francois as she looked down on the ground, avoiding eye contact.

Super High School Level Caretaker: Mashiro Kinoshita

"When you touched a woman there it should be obvious that you're perverted," Denjirou scoffed as he said that. He was on the other side of Hikaru with his arms crossed, looking down on the floor.

Super High School Level Chemist: Denjirou Nakamura

"Eien," Denjirou's voice was loud and commanding, when he called out to me. "What has Record told you people?"

Ah, that's right I remember now. Denjirou doesn't trust Record and has told me to tell him everything. Despite his quiet demeanor he had an uncanny sense of authority which for some reason I find strange. Nonetheless, I do tell Denjirou.

"Satoshi is in trouble," I said, trying to seem as calm as possible. "The 'Purple Marked Path' is a path of death and only Satoshi has taken it. We should save him."

" 'Should' you mean 'have to' right?" Kaito would be one to say this...

Super High School Level Vigilante: Kaito 'Kite' Takenaka

"Well..." I felt myself not wanting to say anything, Kaito does have his point. It's not like I didn't want to save Satoshi but I'm not sure how to save him.

"I'm going," Kaito said in his stoic tone and with that ran off to the direction of the exit.

"I'm going too!" Hikaru said and followed him.

"We have to save Satocchi!" Yuni said. "Satocchi is my best friend!"

Yuni took ahold of Mashiro and started running, dragging Mashiro against her will to the exit.

"Asuka!" Purutan tried to get the attention of his friend.

"Oh sorry," she said. "I thought of how cool it will be to use Necromancy to resurrect Satoshi once he's dead. I'll go with you."

Purutan took ahold of Asuka's hand and Asuka ran off, leading Purutan to the exit.

"I don't want to be here alone..." I heard Denjirou mutter to himself. He had his hands to himself, shivering.

"Then let's go together," I said, extending my hand to him. "Hitori, Francois, are you coming?" There was a sharpness in my voice that I didn't intentionally add as I said that, probably the mention of Hitori was the cause of it.

I felt as if a sinister air grew with just the four of us (I don't think I should count Record) but even so, Denjirou took my hand and I felt Francois take ahold of my shirt.

"Don't you dare leave me alone with a half naked, glowing, robot thing!" Francois said. "I don't want to die!"

"Hitori?" There it was, the sharpness in my voice.

"I'll follow you don't worry," Hitori said. "Let me talk to Record first."

With that he walked past us and whispered in my ear, "My Norito is a lovely person isn't he. My Norito, mine alone."

I feel threatened by the possible chance that Hitori knows about Norito's upper existence but also, the fact that Hitori has something private to say to Record also bothers me. Is he trying to get Norito back? I brushed this off until later notice.

With Denjirou and Francois, I ran forward to the exit.

* * *

It felt like a good 10 minutes before we were able to find the exit, with Francois's constant chatter and his attempts to talk to Denjirou took a toll on me. I feel more tired than ever in this human body. My godly body can withstand this with ease but not this body. Humans are so fragile...

"Talk already! I feel so offended with you not talking to me!" Francois shouted. "Am I not beautiful enough for you? Is that it!?"

"Look!" I said. "The Purple Mark Path is ahead of us. Let us enter."

I dragged the two of them into the Path which still had darkness but with little bits of light here and there thanks to Hikaru most likely.

We had to save Satoshi! If we don't then what then? Even if this survival game requires all of us to die, to be enemies, I refuse to give in. The moment that thought came up the three of us heard a ringing sound.

"Our diaries..." Denjirou said.

"Oh now you talk!" Francois yelled.

I took out my diary as did Denjirou and Francois and saw what it said.

**Killed by Evangelion Unit One. Satoshi narrowly escapes and everybody else dies along with me.**

_**DEAD END**_

* * *

Author's Note: All spots are filled! Yay! We need to introduce one more character in the next chapter though!

The use of any, I repeat, ANY WEAPON can and will be used as a means to kill anybody. This includes large mecha robots, Pokemon (hint), sailor uniforms, lingerie, and Magical Girl power infused weapons. This will be dangerous (LOL)

A poll between Norito and Eien is up! Please vote!


End file.
